


Mama Luthor to the rescue!

by RuffioRocks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: Kara and Lena aren't friends anymore, an unlikely person resolves to right this wrong!





	Mama Luthor to the rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one i posted on Tumblr

Lillian Luthor “mwhahaha! I’m going to kill all aliens because that’s what my darling boy wants! Join the dark side Lena! We have cookies!”

Lena: “No mother!”

Lillian: “I can’t stand aliens and you’re not my favorite child Lena but it’ll be a cold day in hell when I leave you trapped on an alien ship! But I’m absolutely leaving Supergirl there”.

Lena: “mother? You DO care!! Wait….. Leave Supergirl behind? MOTHER!!”

Lillian: “I’m going to kill Morgan Edge because he dared to hurt you Lena!!”

Lena: “MOTHER! I appreciate the gesture and I know you’re trying but this isn’t the best bonding activity for us”.

Lillian: “Well you stuck me in jail, I’m going to be a giant ass to you now, Lex is free! Soon I shall be t…….

Lena "Mother, did you know Lex is going to try and kill you?”

Lillian: ……“wait ….. What?!”

Lena “I’m going to protect you, but here’s what you have to do!”

Lillian “I’m begrudgingly proud of you, also f**k you Lex!’

Lillian: "Lena I’m going to kill your brother, he really is insane and he’s a threat to the world, also he tried to kill me!”

Lena: “still not the best mother daughter bonding sesh, but I’ll take it”.

*reveal"

Lena: “Mother I’m in! I’m going to hurt Supergirl!”

Lillian: “oh sit down Lena! That was so last season! You’ve already proven you can’t be evil no matter how hard you or I try. The moment i start to grow a conscience you lose yours?! Not on my watch! Call that damned Kryptonian and sort it out!”

Lena: “but she……..”

Lillian: “I said Call the Kryptonian Lena!!’

Lena: "No!!”

*Lillian knocks Lena out, humanly because Lena doesn’t need another concussion"

*Lena comes too on a bed in a sealed room*

Lena “what the hell?”

*door opens and an unconscious Supergirl is brought in and placed on the floor, door closes again. Even though she doesn’t want to, Lena goes and checks Kara over. She then hoists her onto the bed and waits*

*Kara wakes up*

Kara “Lena? What’s going on?”

*voice over*

Lillian “ahh you’re awake! I’ve sealed you both in a room neither of you can get out of, you aren’t leaving until you’ve worked out your issues! Enjoy!”

Lena “Mother??!!?”

Kara “Lena, is your mother trying to get us to be friends again?”

Lena “😒😒

Kara "Lena, who put me on this bed?”

Lena “I did”

Kara “oh… Thank you, so erm.. you want to talk?”

Lena “ugh… I suppose we might as well, my mother isn’t letting us out of here anytime soon”.

*lots of yelling, screaming, tears on both sides*

18 hours later and they’ve made up

*Lillian voice over" “Darling! Well done”.

Lena “We’re going to talk about this Mother!!”

*in the control room"

Lillian ‘well they made up, shouldn’t have any issues now"

Alex “Not a word of my involvement in this!”

Lillian “of course not Agent Danvers”.


End file.
